8ball
8ball | nativename = 8balles 8ball 8bal 8bhora 8mpira 8ibhola and various names... | founded = 3300 BC | ended = | image = 8ball I.png | caption = Click Click | reality = Negroid (black race): Native Africans, African tribes and ethnic groups with no flag | government = Various government types | personality = Poor in every country since the GDP and USD are very low... | language = Various African languages and dialects. | type = Caveball | capital = Lagosball (largest cityball) | affiliation = African Unionball Chadball (for his eyes) | religion = Christianity Islam Judaism African Fetishism Atheism Agnosticism | friends = Every African country (and 8balls not in Africa) Canadaball (you were always nice to me) | enemies = Spanish Empireball UKball (Formerly; for slavery and colonization) Franceball (Formerly; for slavery and colonization) German Empireball Portugalball (Formerly; for slavery and colonization) Belgiumball (Formerly; for colonization)) Kingdom of Italyball Netherlandsball (Formally; for slavery and colonization) Denmarkball (Formally; for slavery) USAball (formerly; for slavery) Union of South Africaball Ian Smith CSAball DONALD TRUMP! (Formally) Slavers accusing me of rioting | likes = Yams, Hip Hop, Pop, R&B, Rap, and other styles of African music, sports, Ethiopiaball | hates = Being a slave. Being taken advantage from by superpowers, racism,when people call hm the n word. | onlypredecessor = 4ball | predicon = 4 | onlysuccessor = | nexticon = | predecessor = 4balls that decided to stay in Africa | successor = | intospace = Yes, but it is rare. Most countries do not have the monies for that... | bork = (Southern Africa) Click, click (Northern Africa) allah allah (America) N*gga N*gga/yo yo | food = Anything that the land provides | status = Rich in North Africa but poor in Sub-Saharan Africa (except South Africa and Equatorial Guinea). | notes = }}8ball '''(also known as '''Africaball)' '''is a Caveball that represents historical Africans, African tribes without a flag, and sometimes descendants of Africans and appears in some comics. He often gets Anschlussed by everyone with civilization. He is the eyes of Chadball. This is so Chadball and Romaniaball don't get mixed up. History 8ball was always known. They created several kingdoms and empires like the Ashanti Empireball Songhai Empireball, the Mali Empireball, the Kingdom of Aksumball, the Ghana Empireball, the Kanem-Bornu Empireball, the Kingdom of Kongoball, the Kingdom of Mapungubweball and the Kingdom of Dahomeyball. But they started to be enslaved by other balls because these balls said they were "strong and uncivilized". When Europe realized that if they invaded Africa, they'll always have slaves, so they started colonization of Africa. It ended during WWII when 8ball arose and understood that Europe isn't good for him. So, he became independent from Europe but still enslaved in different ways. Now, They mostly respond to people with african languages instead of the ones spoken by their colonizers.They play lots of basketball and hate racists. How to draw Drawing 8ball is simple. # After drawing base circle shape, color it of black like '''here' # Draw inside a littler white circle with a black 8 # Add eyes and you've finished. # (optional) Draw 8ball with a fake computer or anything related to KFC Gallery Katalpa_–_«Under_the_rising_sun».jpg 8ball - Colonización.png UbqjtMV.png|left All caveball.png 1bal - 3ball - 8ball.png Secret.jpg bulletproof.jpg the long run.jpg the journey.jpg Hope.jpg United in Diversity.png if africa was a game.jpg 10893324 1406631899632200 1485856476 n.jpg 8ball.png 8ball-0.png Pgmzmyw.png 8ball I.png u3Oousq.png ABMf9ns.png aLlJirq.png vulEaYO.png VLHIQjq.png b6vDSvg.png Du2tCR2.png A cueball story.png xmuEj5w.png S6ukqVN.png 'gmU6jfG.png -15k.png AustriaHungary.png LzRdFjs.png 'hDnyAOZ.png 'rNJcfeY.png Pakjesavond.png|as Zwarte Piet JbbeI87.png Hard Work.png XasLdmU.png Warm Relaxation.png Billiards.png 3b39ba57732c194684a609190d00c51d9a7756040cbc401344942e41095a3269_1.jpg|right Colonizers.png German Heritage.png Africaland.png Colonial Policy.png Mountain Monkey.png Stranger.png }} es:8ballit:8ballpl:8ballzh:八號球 Category:Caveballs Category:Africa Category:ISISball Haters Category:Black White Category:Christian Category:Protestant Category:Catholic Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:Shia Category:Pagan